1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method and invention for communicating a band limited analog signal such as a voice conversation over a telephone channel by continuously variable level quadrature amplitude modulation through the use of two totally independent communication paths.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Prior art voice communication systems are known, of course, for transmitting analog signals such as voice directly over a communications line such as a telephone channel. Also known are systems in which voice analog signals are digitized with the digital signals then communicated either over an analog channel by use of a data modem or directly over a digital channel. Also known are systems incorporating data modems in which a data signal is quadrature amplitude modulated, converted to analog form, and transmitted over a communications channel such as a telephone line. However, no prior art invention is known which acts on an analog voice signal continuously variable level quadrature modulation to produce two independent analog signals for transmission over an analog communications channel such as a telephone line.